Spooky Friday
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot Another extended version of the body swap scene from the Scooby Doo movie. Shaggy shows up and sees Daphne's spirit get taken out and the gang and Mary Jane all switch bodies and enjoy themselves while Velma tries to figure out how to switch them back. Please read and review.


Spooky Friday

Shaggy had just jumped down the hole that Scooby fell through; he slid down it and tumbled on the ground before coughing a bit. He then noticed that he was in a dark spooky cave and Scooby was nowhere in sight.

He got onto his knees and softly said, "Scoob?"

He got on his feet and looked around while he said, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

He hesitantly walked deeper into the cave and said, "Scoob?"

He moved slowly as he continued through the cave, meanwhile in the chamber of the cave Daphne had just been captured. She stood on a small platform with a column behind her and her arms were strapped to its arms. There were two guys standing at her sides and the masked wrestler who captured her was sitting in a control area. In front of Daphne was a large cauldron that had a bluish white glow emitting form it and there was a glowing green cavern beneath it.

Daphne looked at the masked wrestler and angrily said, "You snuck up on me you jerk! Let me out!"

The masked wrestler did nothing when Shaggy walked into the entrance and saw what was going on and hid behind the wall, watching to see what would happen. The wrestler moved some levers which activated a claw that looked like the prize grabber Shaggy used the night before.

Daphne showed an unnerved expression as she said, "What's going on? What is that? Let me go!"

The claw slowly began to move in her direction and she became concerned as she said, "What are you doing? Let me out of here!"

Daphne squirmed a bit as the claw moved closer and closer to her as she said, "What are you doing? Get that thing away from me!"

The claw moved even closer to her and shined a light in her face and she nervously said, "This can't be good."

She then became scared as the claw moved toward her chest while she said, "No, no no no no no no no, no no."

The claw somehow reached _into_ her chest and a bright bluish white light shined from it while Daphne screamed in fear and agony, "NOOOO!"

Her scream echoed throughout the cave as the claw extracted her soul, her protoplasmic head, and it held her by her "tail" as she floated in place. She floated in place with her hair floating at her sides while her body hung limply in place with its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it. Shaggy saw the whole thing and panted frantically in horror at what they were doing to Daphne. Daphne saw her lifeless body in front of her and gasped in shock.

She turned her head left, then right, trying to face the guy controlling the claw while she said, "Hey! Put back my spirit thingy!"

Her head bobbed up and down as she moved around and looked at the two guys at her sides and said, "Put me back! That's my body! Give it back!"

The claw pulled her back while she said, "Give me my body so I can kick your butt!"

The claw moved up while she shook her head with a bit of distress while her hair floated forward as she said, "That is so uncool!"

As the claw moved she wiggled a bit and whined, "And you're messing up my hair."

The masked wrestler chuckled evilly, amused by how she was more concerned about her hair than her current state.

The claw held Daphne high above the cauldron and slowly moved down while she looked at him and tried to sound tough as she angrily said, "Just you wait! You may have caught me but I am NOT the damsel in distress! Soon I'll get out of here and get my body back and then I'll open a Chinese can of butt whooping on you!"

He laughed with an amused expression as he was not the least bit concerned about her and knew she was no threat. Daphne was still too stubborn to accept that she needed help so she moved herself around and tried to get free but the claw would not release her, and it was hard to struggle when she was only just a head. She grunted a bit as she squirmed and looked around, her hair waving through the air, and she saw her lifeless body and continued to squirm. Shaggy watched in fear as his lip quivered as he worried what they would do to her. The claw lowered her down above the cauldron and stopped as she looked down and saw the cauldron was full of water that contained a seemingly endless whirlpool of other people's protoplasmic heads.

She realized what he was doing and looked up and try to look at him as she angrily said, "You're a jerk! Capital J-E-"

She then let out a small cry as the claw quickly dunked her into the water, causing a small splash, and as she drowned in the sea of souls her voice bubbled, "Erk!"

The claw rose out of the water while one of the creatures that attacked them the night before climbed out of the cavern beneath the cauldron. The creature grinned evilly as it walked up to Daphne's now vacant body and grabbed her chin and tilted her lifeless head up and opened her mouth. As the creature moved her head as and moved its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Daphne's face. The creature's arm suddenly began to evaporate and the mist flowed into Daphne's mouth and it growled a bit as its face did the same thing and entered her mouth. Daphne's body moved and twitched as the rest of the monster's body transformed into a dark mist and flowed into her mouth. The rest of the mist entered her mouth which then closed as her body was now possessed by the creature as it stared forward with its eyes narrowed in a demonic expression. The creature in Daphne's body looked right then left through its new eyes while Shaggy watched, horrified by what he had just witnessed. The two men standing at the sides of Daphne's body walked forward and the creature faced the one to its left.

The creature spoke with a male voice as it said, "Armado vonplar."

The creature turned to the one at its right and said, "Donovlum."

The men both released the latches that restrained Daphne's arms and the creature moved them down and stood still for a moment.

The creature turned to man at its right and said, "Akodu."

It turned to face the man at its left and said, "Mikenopa."

The creature moved Daphne's arms out to its sides and the two of them helped it down from the platform and it started walking away in its new body.

Shaggy looked away in fear as he whimpered, "Scoob!"

He watched as the demon in Daphne's body exited the cave with the two men following behind and he noticed the masked wrestler leaving the control area. When they were all gone Shaggy stared at the cauldron and hesitated before he made a run for it. He snuck toward the cauldron while looking around to make sure none of those creepy guys would come back, he definitely did not want to suffer the same fate as Daphne. He made his way to the cauldron and heard the faint sound of people's voices as he looked into it and saw the whirlpool in the sea of souls. He stared at it with his mouth agape, he could not believe how many spirit things were in there.

Suddenly he heard Velma's voice echo, "Shaggy! Shaggy!"

He looked up curiously but did not see where the voice was coming from, then he looked back into the cauldron.

His eyes widened as he saw Velma's protoplasmic head in the cauldron as she floated to the surface with her face out of the water as she called, "Shaggy!"

He smiled with a terrified expression as it became clear that Daphne was not his only friend whose soul had been taken away.

He waved his left hand as he whimpered, "Velma."

He courageously said, "I'll save you."

He reached his hand out and hesitated before reaching into the cauldron, grabbing Velma, and pulling her out of the water.

He held her by her "tail" and she bobbed up and down as she said, "Thanks Shaggy! Boy am I glad to see you! Now let me go so I can return to my body. And then get out of here before they find you and steal your protoplasm too."

He nodded before he released her and she flew down the tunnel in serpentine and yelled, "I always knew you were a hero Shaggy!"

Later Velma was outside and she was flying toward the creature that was walking inside her body.

She flew straight toward it as she screamed, "JINKIES!"

The creature turned around and saw her and screamed as she flew into her mouth and fell backwards. She laid down and shook a little as a green light came from the top of her chest as the creature was expelled from her body. The monster landed in front of her and roared as she stood up and looked at it in fear. It was about to attack her but orange boils began to appear on its left hand and then the rest of its body and it looked up at the sun and screamed in fear before it exploded. Velma stared in shock as she put on her glasses in amazement as she had just figured out the reason why the creatures are stealing their bodies.

Meanwhile Shaggy looked into the cauldron and saw Fred's protoplasm in the vat as he saw Shaggy and yelled, "Hey!"

Shaggy reached in and pulled him out as he said, "Hey buddy."

Fred freaked out as he looked at him and said, "Shaggy! Listen man, someone must have spiked my root beer last night. Talk me down man! Talk me down!"

Shaggy showed fear as he said, "Fred! You're a freaking protoplasmic head!"

Fred closed his eyes and cringed as he said, "I know."

He calmed down slightly as he said, "But I'm still the best looking protoplasmic head here. I mean…"

Shaggy hit him from underneath like a volleyball and Fred screamed as he spiraled down the cave.

Later Fred was flying through the hotel lobby and showed fear as he looked around and said, "How do you drive this thing?"

Fred was trying to control himself as he turned around in midair while behind him the creature in his body talked to some others before they left.

Fred still tried to control himself as he said, "On your right! No left!"

He turned around and saw his body walking into a bathroom and exclaimed, "I'm coming good looking!"

He flew after it but it closed the door and Fred crashed into it and bounced off the walls and two lamps as he screamed and flew away.

Meanwhile Shaggy pulled another protoplasm out of the cauldron, but it was some guy he didn't know who gratefully said, "Thank you so much! You saved me! Thank you!"

Shaggy awkwardly replied, "Sorry I'm uh… looking for my friends."

He put the guy back in the cauldron as he said, "What?"

Shaggy kept looking and soon spotted Daphne and she saw him and tried to swim away as he reached for her.

He grabbed her by her "tail" and held her in front of his face as she stubbornly said, "Put me back Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself."

Shaggy was unconvinced as he said, "Like how?"

She realized she did not sound practical as she thought and said, "I don't know. I'll… I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge."

He refused to do so and said, "Sorry."

He hit her from underneath and she flew down the hall and did a loop as she tried to fly back to the cauldron but her face stretched like a rubber band and she was slingshotted down the cave as she screamed. Shaggy turned his head and saw the spooky clue that Daphne found the previous night and he had the desperate hope that it could help them.

Meanwhile

Velma walked through the doorway of a Spooky Island hotel where the creature was going when it was in her body. She stepped in and turned around to see another protoplasm flying through the jungle, heading in her direction. Velma walked forward and briefly turned around as she continued and looked at the end of the hall to see the creature in Daphne's body following several others. The creature had changed clothes since possessing Daphne's body and now wore a dark purple dress.

Velma tried to get its attention as she said, "Uh… yo yo.. yoo yo."

The creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Velma, and when it came next to her Velma slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Velma. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Daphne's hips while it angrily said something to Velma. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Daphne's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Daphne's body now jerked around in the chair while Velma closed the door and watched as Daphne shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Velma quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Daphne's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Daphne, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Daphne leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion.

Velma smiled as she said, "You could use a little sunlight."

She then opened the blinds to where the light from the sun shined on the monster just as it leaned over Daphne and was about to reach for her. It then looked at the window and showed fear as it jumped back with its hands up while Daphne jumped in her chair in fear. The monster screamed as orange boils began to form on its right hand and it desperately blew on them. Daphne slouched in her chair and covered her eyes while the creature screamed in pain as it waved its hand as the rest of its body was covered in orange boils. Daphne sat back up as the creature hopped on one foot as it held up its right leg, trying to blow on the boils on it.

The creature stopped and stared into space as it said, "Uh oh."

Daphne slouched again and covered her face as the creature suddenly exploded and glowing green dust fell to the floor. After it was over Daphne stared at her hands in front of her face with a confused and scared expression as they trembled and put them down on the arms of the chair to pull herself up.

While she did this she paid no attention to Velma as she pointed at the window and said, "That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight."

Daphne stood up and looked at her hands while Velma walked behind her with an amazed expression and said, "Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000."

Daphne paid no attention to Velma as she stared at her hands as they trembled and she showed fear as she turned them over and noticed her nails.

Velma then curiously asked, "But what are they doing here in the first place?"

Velma then noticed that Daphne was acting strange as she continued to stare at her trembling hands and briefly looked down at the rest of her arms as she shook in fear.

Velma then showed concern as she said, "Daphne you okay?"

She continued to stare at her hands while a male voice came from her mouth and said, "Yeah."

She turned around and looked at Velma with fear as Fred's voice came out of her mouth and said, "But I'm not Daphne!"

Velma showed a baffled expression as she said, "Fred?!"

Meanwhile

The creature in Fred's body had exited the bathroom just as Daphne's protoplasm flew down the lobby toward it as she cried, "Ewww!"

She entered Fred's body and caused it to fall backwards onto the cold hard floor as she let out a cry of pain.

Meanwhile

Fred was in Daphne's body in the hotel room with Velma, freaking out by what he just experienced and still trying to cope with the fact he was in Daphne's body.

He showed fear as he looked at Velma and explained, "I couldn't get to my body. I didn't know where else to go I panicked!"

Velma closed her eyes and turned away indifferently while Fred shook his head defensively and said, "It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit."

Fred looked down at himself and noticed some of Daphne's feminine features that were now his. He slowly moved his head up as he briefly looked to the right as he thought and suddenly realized the new possibilities that were open to him.

He looked back at Velma with a big smile as he said, "Hey…"

She looked at him curiously and he smiled intimately as he swayed his hips and bobbed his head while he said, "I can look at myself naked."

Velma showed an embarrassed expression as she said, "Oh brother."

She walked past him and he watched her with an indifferent expression before he looked down and pulled the front of Daphne's dress out. He smiled as he enjoyed the view and then let go and happily ran after Velma with the feeling that he would like his new body.

Later in the jungle

Daphne was in Fred's body and had already changed clothes and held her purse in her right hand and walked through the trees. She groaned in annoyance as she briefly turned around and kept walking as she let out a mildly angry huff. Velma and Fred were walking toward her and Velma stopped while Fred kept walking as he looked down at himself as he curiously moved his hands over his sides, stomach, and hips.

Daphne walked toward them and angrily pointed at Fred in her body as she said, "Get your hands off me!"

Velma showed a bit of shock as she said, "Daphne?"

Fred had his hands over Daphne's chest when he saw her in his body and walked to her curiously as she pointed her purse at him and accusingly said, "He planned this somehow. Didn't he?"

Fred walked around her from behind as he examined his own body and smiled admiringly as he said, "Hey good looking."

Shaggy suddenly ran by and saw them as Daphne angrily looked at Fred and said, "Fred, you egocentric!"

Shaggy pointed at them nervously as he said, "Please… tell me you guys are you."

Daphne turned from Shaggy to Fred and stomped her foot as she whined, "Fred keeps touching me!"

Shaggy walked toward them while Velma had her hands behind her and spoke with a monotone voice as she said, "Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures doesn't it?"

Fred had his arms folded over Daphne's chest while she had her hands on his hips and they looked at Shaggy as he placed the clue he stole on a pile of rocks in the center and said, "I stole this. I hope it helps."

Velma looked in wonder as she leaned forward and said, "The Damonritous."

Suddenly her protoplasm flew out of her mouth and so did everyone else's and they all screamed as they flew around while their empty bodies stood limply in place. They all floated in the air as they let out cries of shock and fear before they all flew into random bodies.

Daphne opened her eyes, back in her body, and smiled as she placed her hands on her hips and said, "Hey, I'm me again."

Next to her Velma was in Fred's body and sarcastically said, "Yippee for you."

Shaggy was now in Velma's body as he looked down at himself, smiling awkwardly and turned to the others nervously as he said, "Man! Like why am I wearing a dress?"

He then bent over while Fred, in Shaggy's body, put his right hand up urgently and pointed at Shaggy while saying, "Everyone remain calm! Velma, what the heck's going on?"

Velma, in Fred's body, raised her right finger while she said, "If my calculations are correct, due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasms in the proximity of the Damonritous…"

While she was talking Fred looked at Shaggy in Velma's body, and noticed him goofing off as he giggled and swayed Velma's hips from side to side and bent back over to look at her skirt while he said, "Zoinks."

Velma continued, "we're simply going to keep randomly changing bodies until…"

She was interrupted again as all their protoplasms flew out, three of them bumping into each other in the air, and screamed as they flew around and entered different bodies.

Velma was now in Shaggy's body as she placed her hands on her hips and continued, "until the protoplasms realign with the appropriate bodies."

Daphne was back in Fred's body and stomped her foot in annoyance as she complained, "I'm Fred again!"

Shaggy was in Daphne's body and showed a sick expression as he rubbed her tummy and said, "Oh Daph, what's wrong with you? Don't you ever eat?"

Daphne shrewdly replied, "Yes, but unlike you I'm watching my weight, so I'm on a diet."

Fred was in Velma's body and held her glasses as he squinted and complained, "At least you don't have to wear these stupid glasses. I feel like I'm an old lady!"

Velma had her hands behind her back as she ignored his comment, suddenly all their protoplasms flew out their mouths and they screamed as they flew around each other like a tornado and entered different bodies.

Fred was now back in his body and he happily exclaimed, "I'm me!"

Velma was in Daphne's body and looked down at herself and felt her thighs, butt, and hips, and then placed her hands on her hips as she said, "Well, this is a bit of an improvement."

Shaggy was once again in Velma's body and let out a comfortable sigh as he said, "(sigh) Much better."

Daphne was in Shaggy's body and showed a sick expression as she felt his stomach and said, "Ugh! And you complain about how my body feels?! I feel like I just ate a garbage can!"

All their protoplasms flew out again and they screamed as they flew around each other in the shape of sphere and then randomly entered different bodies.

Daphne was now in Velma's body and looked down and examined herself and was pleasantly surprised as she said, "Well, at least I'm a girl again. You know Velma you should dress like this more often."

Velma was in Shaggy's body again and spoke with a monotone voice as she said, "Thank you, but I'm not as concerned about my physical appearance as you."

Shaggy was in Fred's body and showed a confused expression as he said, "Like wow. I feel… stronger."

Fred, who was in Daphne's body again, smiled at him and said, "That's 'cause you're me, handsome."

Fred looked down at himself and felt Daphne's thighs and then rubbed her butt while he said, "Well, I'm okay with this."

Daphne, in Velma's body, angrily pointed at him and said, "Fred, stop touching me!"

He looked at her and smiled tauntingly as he said, "I'm not touching you, I'm touching me."

Velma had Shaggy's hand behind her in annoyance as she said, "This could go on a while."

All their protoplasms left their bodies and they flew up together as they spiraled around each other before flying to different bodies.

Fred was back in his body and happily exclaimed, "Yes!"

Shaggy was once again in Daphne's body and rubbed her stomach sickly as he said, "Not again. Daph, why can't you eat just a little more?"

She was in Shaggy's body and she did the same thing as she whined, "At least I don't eat like a goat."

Velma was herself as she put her hands behind her back and with a monotone voice she said, "And I thought Fred and Daphne were annoying."

Suddenly all their protoplasms flew into the air and made two loops around each other before flying to different bodies.

Daphne was back in her body again as she happily said, "Yes! I'm me again!"

Shaggy was back in his body as he felt his stomach and said, "Like me too!"

Velma was once again in Fred's body as she sarcastically said, "Congratulations."

Fred was in Velma's body as he complained, "Oh no, not this again! I'm getting tired of this!"

Velma looked at him with her hands on Fred's hips as she said, "Join the club."

Daphne groaned in annoyance before her protoplasm flew out of her body along with everyone else's and they flew around screaming and entered different bodies.

Daphne was once again in Fred's body and she clinched her fist as she angrily said, "Not again!"

Fred was in Daphne's body again as smiled and teased, "Easy good looking, at least you're in the best looking body here."

He then examined her body and smiled as he said, "And your body has someone who appreciates it."

She glared at him and said, "Don't even think about it!"

Shaggy was in Velma's body again and he chuckled as he looked down at himself and swayed his hips and grabbed the edges of Velma's skirt and played with it.

Velma, who was in Shaggy's body, watched him in mild annoyance as she sarcastically said, "At least you two are enjoying this."

She waited a while but nothing happened and Fred ran his hands through Daphne's hair and tossed in the air and shook his head, waving it through the air like a girl would.

Daphne pointed at him as she said, "Fred stop playing with my hair!

She then turned to Velma as she said, "Velma, when are we going to change again?"

She waited for a minute as she stared at the Damonritous and then Velma said, "I don't think we're going to change back."

They all looked at her in shock and exclaimed, "What?!"

She placed her hands on Shaggy's hips as she stared at the Damonritous in thought and said, "It seems my calculations were not completely accurate. I'll have to study the Damonritous more to figure out a way to change us back to our normal bodies. Until then we'll have to make do with the ones we have now."

Daphne showed distress as she said, "So we're stuck like this?!"

Velma looked at her and answered, "For now, yes."

Fred looked down at Daphne's boobs and then turned back up with a small smile as he said, "I'm okay with that."

Daphne glared at him as she shook her head and then turned forward as she said, "Great! What next?"

They jumped and turned as they saw an explosion in the distance and they hurried to see what it was, and Velma grabbed the Damonritous and followed them.

Later after the climax

The gang had just saved the world, defeated Scrappy, destroyed the creatures, rescued Scooby, freed all the protoplasms and returned them to their bodies, all while remaining in each other's bodies. Shaggy had rescued Scooby and told them how they ended up in each other's bodies and they had made up, and Shaggy had learned Scooby was right when he warned him about Mary Jane. Daphne, in Fred's body, helped Velma, in Shaggy's body, and together they managed help defeat Scrappy. Before the battle Fred, in Daphne's body, changed into a purple jumpsuit (which he enjoyed very much) went onto the roof to open the skylight. He had fought the masked wrestler using Daphne's fighting skills, which he now possessed, and he had learned what it was like to be the damsel in distress. Fred slid down a cable from the ceiling while Daphne and Velma smiled at each other and chuckled as they high-fived each other.

Daphne went toward Fred as he stood on the ground and put up his hand as he said, "Hey Daph!"

They walked toward each other and she smiled down at him as she said, "We did it!"

He smiled as he said, "Yes we did."

Fred then complimented her as he said, "And you were right. Your body really is a dangerous weapon."

She showed a flattered smile as she said, "Aww, thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment as they moved toward each other and then kissed passionately.

Daphne pushed him back and said, "Fred! Cut it out! Especially when we're each other!"

He looked up at her with a cute smile and she smiled as she had to admit that it was a little amusing that they both just kissed themselves. Shaggy and Scooby happily embraced each other as best friends, slightly awkwardly because Shaggy was still in Velma's body, but they both were happy to see each other.

Mary Jane walked out of the pit and watched them in confusion as she said, "Hello?"

They looked at her and Shaggy happily said, "Mary Jane!"

She jumped in shock and confusion as she said, "Shaggy?"

He showed a tired expression as he said, "Long story."

She smiled immediately dismissed the awkward moment as she went up to them and kneeled down next to them and gratefully said, "Thanks. You saved my life."

Shaggy, a bit shy, said, "No problem."

She twitched a bit and Scooby covered his face as he said, "Uh oh."

She sneezed but then turned to Scooby and happily grabbed the sides of his face and affectionately rubbed her nose against his and said, "Oh and thank you Scooby Doo. My little snookum wookum."

He showed a big flattered smile and said, "Rucks!"

They all happily pulled into a group hug when Velma came to them and recovered the Damonritous, which was still in one piece.

She got their attention as she said, "Guys, I have the Damonritous and it's still intact. We should be able to switch back to our correct bodies."

Shaggy smiled as he said, "Like totally groovy!"

She then moved her right hand gesturing for them to follow her as she said, "Come on."

The three of them followed her and they joined Fred and Daphne near the pit and they stood in a circle as Velma placed the Damonritous on the ground in the center. Fred stood next to Daphne, Shaggy stood next to Velma, Scooby stood between Shaggy and Daphne, and Mary Jane stood between Velma and Fred. While they prepared themselves all the other people were so busy celebrating their salvation that they paid no mind to any of them, and they were all far away so none of them would be affected by what was about to happen.

Daphne looked at Velma and cautiously asked, "Velma, are you sure this will work?"

Velma turned from her to the others while she said, "If my calculations are correct, once again we will keep randomly changing bodies until all of our protoplasms realign with our correct bodies. Now there's no telling how long this will take, so we must try to be patient."

Immediately after she finished talking, they all screamed as their protoplasms flew out of their bodies, including Scobby's and Mary Jane's. They all floated in the center for a moment as they looked around and their lifeless bodies just stood in place before their protoplasms flew to different bodies.

Velma, now in Fred's body again, showed a mildly annoyed expression as she said, "Here we go again."

Next to her was Shaggy in Daphne's body again, and with a sick expression he rubbed Daphne's belly and said, "Oh… not again. Like Daph, I think your tummy is running on empty."

Mary Jane was now in Velma's body and she held Velma's glasses and moved them up and squinted her eyes before putting them back down and said, "Why am I wearing glasses?"

Velma pointed at her and said, "Because you're in my body."

Mary Jane looked down at herself and showed a slightly amazed expression as she looked back at Velma and said, "Wow!"

Scooby was now in Shaggy's body and he looked at his hands and then felt his chest and looked forward with a goofy smile as he said, "Zoinks! I'm in Raggy's rody!"

Daphne was now in Scooby's body and she stood on all fours and showed exasperation as she saw her front paws and then looked at her rear end before turning to the others and saying, "Oh come on! Why can't I at least be human? At least my stomach feels okay."

Fred was now in Mary Jane's body and he curiously examined himself as he felt her hips, rubbed her belly button, and ran a hand through her blonde curly hair and stuck his bottom lip out in satisfaction and said, "I can live with this."

All their protoplasms flew into the air and made loops around each other before flying to different bodies.

Fred was in Velma's body again and showed a slightly annoyed expression as he put his hands on her sides and said, "Great! I'm a science geek again."

Daphne was once again in Shaggy's body and showed a sick expression as she said, "Shaggy, you should think about going on a diet yourself."

Mary Jane was in Daphne's body and she rubbed her belly with a bit of a sick expression as she said, "Actually, I'm with Shaggy. No offense Daphne but you really should eat a little more."

Scooby was in Fred's body and smiled and flexed his arms and said, "I reel really strong now!"

Shaggy was in Scooby's body now and happily stood up on his hind legs and said, "Like Zoinks! I'm my best buddy! Groovy!"

Scooby happily waved at him as he said, "Ri Raggy."

Velma was in Mary Jane's body and had her hands on her hips and sarcastically said, "I'm glad you two are having fun."

Suddenly all their protoplasms were expelled from their bodies again and they moved around and up and down as they all screamed and then entered different bodies.

Daphne was now in Velma's body once again and smiled as she suggested, "You know Velma, you would look great in a blue skirt, high-heeled boots, and tank top like this."

Velma was back in Daphne's body and smiled as she felt Daphne's hips and thighs and examined the purple jumpsuit and turned to her as she said, "Thank you but I'd rather focus on my personality."

Shaggy was in Fred's body again and looked down at himself and smiled as he said, "Like I feel like a really tough cookie."

Fred was in Shaggy's body and sarcastically said, "At least someone's enjoying this."

Scooby was in Mary Jane's body and he smiled as he looked down at himself and put her hands together as he let out a goofy laugh and said, "I reel retty!"

Mary Jane was in Scooby's body and she stood on all fours and showed a tense expression as she said, "Oh no! I'm a dog now! This isn't good!"

She stopped as she started sneezing repeatedly as she said, "Now… (sneeze) I'm… (sneeze) allergic to… (sneeze) myself! (sneeze)"

She sneezed five times before finally stopping and showed a sick expression, then looked at Scooby and said, "I really don't like this. No offense Scooby."

Scooby forgave her as he said, "None raken."

All their protoplasms flew out of their mouths again and flew around each other in the shape of a sphere before entering other bodies.

Fred was now in Scooby's body and he showed a disappointed expression as he said, "Aww come on! I miss being good looking."

Mary Jane was now in Fred's body and she showed an unsure expression as she put her hands on his hips and said, "I don't know, I feel like I've been working out too much."

Shaggy was in Velma's body once again and showed a relaxed expression as he looked down at himself and said, "Much better."

Velma rolled her eyes in Shaggy's body as she said, "Great!"

Daphne was in Mary Jane's body and she moved some of her hair out of her eyes and looked down at herself and then looked forward and nodded with a satisfied expression and said, "At least I'm in a body that's got good taste."

Scooby was now in Daphne's body and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed her belly and said, "Raphne, ron't ya ever eat?!"

Daphne assertively said, "Fred didn't have a problem with my body!"

The protoplasms flew out of their mouths again and made loops through the air before flying to different bodies again.

Shaggy was back in Daphne's body and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed her stomach and said, "Ya see Daph? If you ate more your body wouldn't feel like this."

Daphne, once again in Scooby's body, pouted as she put his left paw up and held her head up and complained, "Oh stop whining!"

Velma was in Fred's body again and she showed an annoyed expression as she said, "If only we could just choose our bodies!"

Scooby was back in Mary Jane's body when he said, "Reah! Like at a ruffet table!"

Mary Jane was in Velma's body again and she looked at Velma as she held her glasses and said, "Velma, have you ever thought about contact lenses?"

Fred was in Shaggy's body and he nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah that's a pretty good idea."

Velma ignored Fred's comment and honestly replied, "Actually, I have thought about it."

Then their protoplasms flew into the air and spun around again as they screamed and entered different bodies.

Daphne was now in Fred's body once again and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Fred was back in Daphne's body and he looked at his hands and then pointed at her and said, "And I'm you again."

Shaggy was now in Mary Jane's body and he curiously looked down at himself and moved his hands over her breasts, belly button, hips, thighs, and butt as he smiled admiringly. Then he moved his left hand through her curly blonde hair and threw it up in the air as he chuckled happily.

He smiled ecstatically as he said, "Like wow! Totally groovy! I am like so hot!"

Mary Jane was in Shaggy's body and she smiled at him giggled a bit as she said, "Thanks Shaggy, I like your body too."

Velma was now in Scooby's body and she sat down and looked at herself and back at the others as she said, "Great, I'm a dog. Well at least I'm well trained."

She turned to look at Scooby in her body her laughed as he played with her skirt and said, "Ris is fun!"

Velma rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we'd better switch again before I have to go to the bathroom."

They all stared at the Damonritous, waiting to switch again, but nothing happened; they started to get worried.

Daphne looked at Velma and said, "Velma, what's wrong?"

Velma stood up and walked to the Damonritous on all fours and with a disappointed expression she said, "Sorry guys, it seems my calculations were wrong again. Until I am able to fully understand the Damonritous we will remain in our current state."

Shaggy showed a concerned expression as he said, "You mean we're stuck like this?"

Velma picked it up and stood up on Scooby's hind legs and said, "I'm afraid so, until I can figure out how to switch us back to normal. Until then we'll have to live with being each other. But first, let's take care of Scrappy."

Scooby smiled happily as he tilted Velma's head up and exclaimed, "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

They all turned and left to join the crowd as they left the cave to hand Scrappy over to the authorities.

The next day

Fred was by himself in Daphne's body at the beach as he lied down on a towel wearing a bikini that was the same shade of purple as Daphne's dress he wore the day before. Daphne had just gone to get some drinks so Fred was relaxing by himself as he waited for her return. Fred smiled with his eyes closed as he rubbed Daphne's flat belly; he enjoyed wearing a bikini.

Fred opened his eyes as he said to himself, "This is great! I feel _so_ hot!"

He then turned and lied on his right side and held up his head and put his left wrist on his hip as if he was posing and then he said, "I could so be a swimsuit model."

Fred made faces as if he was posing for someone as he batted his eyelashes and made kissing faces as if he was trying to seduce someone. Fred then turned and lied on his front as he rested his head on his hands and raised Daphne's left leg with her toes pointing up.

He smiled with a relaxed expression as he said, "I could get used to this."

Fred let out a relaxed sigh as he turned back onto his back and smiled with his eyes closed as he said, "I almost don't wanna switch back."

As he lied down on the beach towel with his eyes closed he did not notice that three young handsome men were looking at him with interested expressions. They came toward him and kneeled down to his left as he opened his eyes and noticed them. He sat up with his elbows on the ground as he raised his upper body off the towel and stared at them uncomfortably.

The first one smiled flirtatiously as he said, "Hey there baby, how ya doing?"

Fred backed away with a repulsed expression and the second one shoved away the first one and said, "Hey hot stuff, how bout a walk on the beach?"

Fred was now even more repulsed as he stared at these boys who were trying to flirt with him.

The third guy leaned in front of the second and flirtatiously said, "Or maybe you'd rather go for a swim."

The other two glared at him but then they all smiled as they looked at Fred and leaned closer, hoping to win him over. Fred was very uncomfortable as he just stared at them and leaned back as they moved closer to him.

Fred finally had enough as he asserted himself and said, "Hey back off! I'm not for sale!"

The three of them freaked out as they heard his voice and they stared at him with shocked expressions as they backed away and left.

Meanwhile at the pool

Daphne was walking by in Fred's body, wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, and carrying two fruit smoothies in her hands. As she passed the pool three young attractive girls in bikinis noticed her and smiled intimately as they got out and walked toward her.

She stopped as the first one stepped in front of her and said, "Hey handsome where ya going?"

Daphne backed away with an uncomfortable expression when the second one came behind her and grabbed the back of her right shoulder as she said, "Yeah, stick around. Maybe we could get together and have a little fun."

Daphne pulled her arm away when the third girl came and grabbed Daphne's left arm and said, "Yeah, why don't we go soak in the hot tub?"

Daphne felt very uncomfortable as she pulled her arm free and desperately tried to walk away, but the girls followed and one put her hand on Daphne's shoulder and said, "Hey! Don't be shy! Stay and let's have some fun."

Daphne had enough as she turned around and assertively said, "Back off tramps!"

All three of them were immediately shocked as they stared at her with awkward expressions while she shot them a death glare. She turned around and walked off in a huff, leaving the three girls staring forward with embarrassed expressions before they turned and went back to the pool. Daphne walked back to the beach, where Fred, in her body, was lying back on his towel with an annoyed expression. He looked and saw her coming toward him and sat up as she came and handed him his smoothie.

He sucked on his straw while she stared into space and said, "Some people are so shallow and just can't take a hint."

Fred stopped sucking on his straw as he looked at her and complained, "I hear that! Guys keep staring at me like I'm a walking swimsuit magazine!"

Daphne moved her left hand to refer to him while she said, "That's because you're me. Have you seen my body?"

Fred looked down at himself in her body and smiled as he said, "Yeah, I have, and I like what I see."

Daphne rolled her eyes and then whined, "Well you've got it easy. Girls keep checking me out like I'm some billionaire playboy."

Fred smiled teasingly at her as he said, "Have you looked in the mirror, handsome?"

She glared at him with an annoyed expression as he pointed at her and said, "With my rugged good looks you could get any girl you wanted to go out with you."

Daphne then smiled deviously as she looked at him and said, "Oh… Any girl?"

Fred showed confusion as he looked at her while she put her smoothie down and lied down beside him as she said, "What about you? Would you go out with me?"

Fred saw where she was going and smiled charmingly as got on his side and said, "Are you asking me on a date?"

She smiled intimately as she said, "I don't know. If I was would you say 'yes'?"

He smiled with an amused expression as he replied, "Yeah."

She happily then said, "Well then, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Fred smiled as he joked and said, "Sure. But you're buying."

She chuckled a bit and leaned forward and they both closed their eyes as they kissed on the lips.

Meanwhile

Shaggy and Mary Jane were having lunch together in each other's bodies; they were enjoying being each other and they loved the food they were eating.

Shaggy smiled as he happily said, "How groovy is this?! Spooky Island finally came through with its all you can eat deal."

Mary Jane took a bite out of her sandwich and smiled as she said, "Yeah, and with all the creatures gone we can finally enjoy ourselves. Or enjoy each other."

Shaggy smiled as he sincerely said, "Like yeah. If I had to be in anyone else's body, I'm glad it's yours Mary Jane."

She smiled with a flattered expression as she said, "Aww that's so sweet."

Shaggy tilted his head down to look at her body and moved his hands to refer to it before turning back to her while he said, "Your body is like beautiful no matter who's in it."

She smiled as she complimented him and said, "Thanks Shaggy. Your body's pretty great too."

Shaggy was flattered as he smiled and twirled a lock of her blonde hair and said, "Awww. Like thanks."

He then took a bite of his slice of pizza and then a loud belch erupted from Mary Jane's mouth.

She looked at him with a surprised expression and Shaggy became nervous, remembering he was burping in her body, he said, "Uh… excuse me."

She smiled, not minding, and let out a burp even louder and he immediately became smitten as he said, "Like wow!"

He turned back to his plate and noticed his pizza slice was gone, then he turned to see Scooby, in Velma's body, sitting next to them. He was wearing the same outfit he, and everyone else, wore the previous day when he was in Velma's body. Scooby immediately finished the pizza slice as he smiled at Shaggy and let out his signature laugh, prompting Shaggy to glare at him with an annoyed expression.

Scooby stopped laughing as he turned from him to Mary Jane while saying, "Hi Raggy. Hi Rary Jane."

Mary Jane showed a friendly smile as she said, "Hi Scooby."

He looked back at Shaggy, who was still mildly annoyed as he said, "With you around I can't even get a meal in edgewise."

Shaggy let it go and turned back to his food as he continued eating and took a few bites out of his sandwich.

He smiled as he chewed his food, swallowed it, and happily said, "Like this food is totally groovy."

Scooby showed a sad expression, prompting Shaggy to kindly offer him a hamburger, which Scooby happily began eating. He happily bit into it and almost immediately swallowed his bite and quickly wolfed the burger down just like when he was back in his body.

Mary Jane smiled as she teased him and said, "Careful Scooby, Velma will be mad if you mess up her body."

Scooby chuckled and Mary Jane asked, "So how's Velma doing?"

Scooby shook his head and answered, "I don't know."

She then suggested, "Why don't you go see her."

Scooby stood up and said, "Okay."

Shaggy was enjoying himself as he felt Mary Jane's stomach and hips and played with her hair while he said, "No rush. Tell her to like take her time."

Mary Jane smiled as she looked at him with a mildly amused expression, feeling slightly flattered as well. Scooby turned around and walked away, leaving Shaggy and Mary Jane alone to finish their meal. Scooby walked through the hotel as he tried to find Velma and soon spotted her sitting on a stool at the bar. Velma held a magnifying glass in her left paw as she opened the Damonritous and studied the markings on it. As she studied it her tail was hanging off the back of the stool and it wagged back and forth. She turned her head and saw it and tried to stop but she just couldn't stop no matter how much she wanted to.

She gave up and stared forward as she complained, "How did I get stuck with Scooby's body? Why couldn't I be in Daphne's body? Or Mary Jane's? Or even Fred or Shaggy? At least then I'd be human, but no I turn into a dog."

Scooby came in her body and sat next to her as he happily said, "Ri Relma."

She briefly glanced at him before turning back to the Damonritous while she said, "Hello Scooby."

Scooby looked over her shoulder and said, "Row's it going?"

Velma kept studying as she said, "Not good. I'm not having any luck figuring out how to solve this, but I'm not giving up until I figure out how to put us back in our correct bodies."

Suddenly she felt an uncomfortable itch on her back and she lifted Scooby's left hind leg and used it to scratch herself, just like a dog would.

She stopped and showed an annoyed expression as she whined, "I just hope I figure it out before I need a flee bath."

Scooby laughed at her comment and she glared daggers at him, prompting him to stop and whimper. Suddenly he heard a "meow" and he turned around to see a cat sitting in front of the entrance; Scooby became angry and started to growl.

Velma looked at him curiously and then saw the cat and tried to stop him as she hastily said, "Scooby, no! Be good! Leave that cat alone!"

Scooby did not pay attention to her as he immediately began barking, scaring the cat and prompting it to run away.

Scooby quickly began chasing it while Velma got on all fours and chased after him as she yelled, "Scooby stop! Come back!"

She chased him as she tried to catch him and stop him, but surprisingly he was able to stay ahead of her even as she ran on all fours. She spent the next half our running after him as he chased the cat, and she kept yelling for him to stop and shouted dog commands. They passed dozens of people, who couldn't help but stare as they watched Scooby run and bark in Velma's body while she chased him and tried to get him to stop.

Finally she stopped him and stood upright as she angrily wagged her finger and said, "Bad Scooby! Very bad! You don't chase cats! Especially when you're in my body!"

Scooby sat on the ground with his hands on the ground, he showed an ashamed expression as he said, "Sorry."

Velma firmly replied, "Good! Now let's go."

She turned around and walked away on two legs and he followed her as he crawled on all fours. He stopped and turned to see a palm tree, so he crawled toward it and sniffed it for a moment before he moved Velma's body next to it.

Before he could do anything else he heard Velma order, "Don't even think about it!"

He stopped and pouted as he crawled after her and followed her back to the hotel.

 **Author's note: Glad I finally finished this. I've been really busy with school and I've also started working on some other stories, so I stopped working on this for a while. I am planning on doing another story about this but it will be a POV story. Until then enjoy this. Please review.**


End file.
